The X Effect
by TheSilentNeko
Summary: Bella,Edward,Jacob and Tanya are sent to a resort in Cancun but Jacob and Tanya are sent back leaving Bella and Edward alone. little do they know Jacob and Tanya are watching there every move. plz go easy on me this is my first time ever. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, the characters or places they all belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 1: Letters In The (E)Mail **

**Bella's P.O.V**

**After turning down the air some more I padded back to my now sleeping boyfriend. No its not Edward, we had been broke up, well he broke up with me saying how we were completely different people and it would never work. I cried for days thinking about what I did wrong or said to make him leave. then my best friend from when we were kids came and helped me. Jacob Black has been my natural sun ever since and not an addictive drug that I needed to feel whole**

"**Jake wake up" I said softly nudging him. He snorted and mumbled in his sleep until his beautiful dark eyes fluttered open "what? What happen?"**

"**nothing but I'm bored and I'm making sweating just lying here" rubbing his eye Jacob fumbled a apology.**

"**I guess ill go see if you got any mail. or did you check it today" he looked up at me like I was crazy. "we'll you don't expect Billy to get it do you" he continued to stare. Oh well Jacob well be Jacob.**

**Leaving the little red house behind me I went to the grey mail box to find weeks worth of bills, checks, and junk mail. **_**wow He wasn't kidding!**_** I thought flipping though each when one letter caught my eye specifically **

"**so what you got there? " Jacob asked putting an strong arm around my shoulder. "I don't know but it says its from Cancun" Jacob smirked and yelled "free Vaca!"**

**Edward P.O.V.**

**Its been 5 months since I left Isabella. Now I'm with this girl **

**named Tanya. I met her because my foster father, Carlisle is friends with her family so we been together for 3 months now. "hey tan" I called walking in her room "hello Edward" she greeted back happily setting the book she was apparently absently reading down. I sat down on her silky purple bed kissing her on the cheek, she giggled "where's Kate?" I asked**

"**out shopping"**

"**Carmen?" **

"**date with Eleazar"**

"**So we have the house to ourselves" I commented in the velvety voice most women seem to like. kissing her cheek again I trailing down her jaw to her neck she laughed again and pulled away. being a tease!**

"**hey! What's wrong" I said drawing her back she smiled and**

**shook her head. "not now Edward" why not this a rare occasion, its not often I can find time to be with my girlfriend because one of her sister or Eleazar Carmen's boyfriend, always walks in and it becomes awkward or they hear us and it's plain creepy. I tried again this time pinning her down by her wrists.**

**Suddenly something on her laptop bleeped and Tanya reached over to get it leaving me completely hanging "hmmm" she mused looking over the screen of her bloody red computer I gave her on her birthday. "It's a free invitation to Cancun" she squealed "really! I hear that's a nice place to visit." but the minute I heard Tanya say "spa" I knew I was not getting any that whole trip.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my viewers for adding this story or just taking time to look at it. It means a lot.

Chapter 2: Cancun

Jacob's POV

The plane ride was crap, the service treated us like crap, the food was crap the whole damn thing was just crappy. But once we landed and I saw the sparkle in my girls' eye's I couldn't help but smile. She was in a trance by the clear water and tall buildings, it was like a big shock for her to see the whole islands and blue sky's, like she's never been to a city looking island **(author's note: don't really know how to describe it so bear with me) **before. Then again it has been years since Bella's been outta Fork's.

"Oh Jacob I can't wait to get to the hotel" Bella exclaimed staring out the tinted window of the black car that was provided for us, a free invite is fine but the free ride just for the both of us is a little weird. "me either I'm dead tired" she rolled her chocolate brown eyes at me "your always tired Jake" I shrugged looking at the brochure of the hotel named 'Casa Bella' I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that the first time but it looked nice, there was a bar, which I'm only one year to young to go too but still gonna because I look about 22. A pool and everything.

This weekend is going to be fantastic but most of all romantic.

Tanya's POV

Oh My Gosh, I was sent a free invite to the most beautiful place and I'll be going the most gorgeous man ever, Edward Cullen and I are so good together but lately we haven't gotten time to ourselves to this was the perfect getaway. The email said there was spa so I can also get some time to myself as well.

"Oh my Edward! This is so lovely don't you think" I said holding my Edward's strong forearm "yeah I guess…" he mumbled back. Don't know why he has a attitude. Doesn't matter though.

The sleek black car pulled up to the large hotel called 'Casa Bella' ooooooh maybe that's why Edward seems depressed his thinking about that girl he broke up with! Well he'll forget all about her tonight.

I'll make him.

Bella's POV

"come on Bella!" Jacob complained pulling my hand to a selling drink stand. I really wanted to go to my room but Jake insisted we check other things out. I ordered a lemonade not much caring for the alcohol beverages. Suddenly a worker with a note come and hands it to Jacob. "hmmm what's this?" he mused.

"says _Jacob, you have a message at the front desk. Please see Natalia"_ Natalia was a worker that greeted us, assigned our room number, gave us our key but told us our room was not yet ready.

"well I go see what they want and come back okay" Jacob said getting up "sure" I replied, he kissed my quickly on my mouth and left.

A few minutes later Natalia came and informed me my room was ready. When I collected my small tote purse I followed her back into the hotel. "how you like Casa Bella miss Isabella" she asked showing employee hospitality " oh it's great… very…um-" I struggled for words. "relaxing" she smiled.

"right this way ma'am" she said taking my key and opening the door for me, "thank you"

"no problem"

Suddenly a new masculine voice came from behind me and I knew it wasn't Jacob. Laying there on the bed was none other then Edward Cullen.

Comments and reviews make me smile 


	3. Chapter 3

**_srry for the delay guys. enjoy!_**

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

Oh my god the last person wanted to see is here. And she's just as beautiful as I left her. Her chocolate eye looked slightly more hazel and her hair grew longer. She still lets it hang down I see, not exactly girly enough to do much styling to it unlike Tanya who insisted to brush in sections 200 times making us late to dinner reservations, movies, or anything else dress up worthy

Bella stared at me in disbelief, her mouth parted a bit and her luggage fell to the floor from her limp hand.

then Natalia moved to the center to of the room and stated "well its nice to see old friends huh?" she said "oh yeah" I answered slowly gazing my eyes over Bella's form. She blushed when I winked at her. How I missed seeing that gorgeous shade of pink creep up her face. She turned to Natalia. "um… were Jacob?" oh so she did end up with him. "were sending him home" I chuckled quietly wondering what he did to get him self kick out early "your girlfriend is going also Edward" huh? Bella stuck her tongue out at me,

"go take a look" we walked over to the double doors leading to the balcony and sure enough the black car that drove us here was being boarded on by Tanya and I guess Jacob, I didn't see him just his hair. "no! Jacob" Bella called but the door closed and the car took off.

Jacob's POV

"hello my names Jacob" I said to the attractive strawberry blond girl next to me. "Tanya"

"Nice to meet ya"

"please! I have a boyfriend so leave me alone" dumb ass blond "I was just being friendly" she rolled her eyes at me.

I don't why know were leaving we just came but I notice something not right about the journey. "didn't we just pass the street sign?" I asked her watching the green signs leading backward from were we came. "how should I know" I was about to snatch the nail filer she was using and throw it out to quiet the scraping noise it was making but Casa Bella came into view again. "I knew it"

"welcome back" Natalia greeting that smile still plastered on her face, _its creepy_ "nice to see you again" I answered.

she led us to a small little bungalow place. "your boyfriend Edward and girlfriend Isabella will be spending the weekend here at Casa Bella, you will also but you will be confined into this bungalow spying on them and putting them to the test. " that girl took out a pink cell phone. "and you cannot contact or see them" she growled but put the phone down. You can watch what there doing through this TV" turned to the TV which magically came on and showed Bella and her old boyfriend Edward hugging and laughing, smiling and touching. Tanya was visibly fuming seeing Edward hold Bella's waist "there will be other ways to keep tab on them and its in this manual. I'll leave you to get settled"

"give me that" she snatched the manual from me and read

"you will find several devices in your room to monitor the X's. The X's have been equipped with 'touch sensor' bracelet they believe are for VIP access purposes. When Isabella or Edward are touching it will light up."

"Guess that this" I pointed to a red lanturn glowing bright. " that light better not be on all night or this whole week or he is soo gonna get it he-" she babbled. I took this opportunity to steal the manuel back and had the satisfaction of seeing her glare at me then give a girlish "hmpf" as I read on

"Tanya when Edward says your name it will be transmitted to the name counter. Jacob it will also keep track of how many times Isabella says your name"

I looked over my shoulder to see it on a desk mine and hers side by side with a number below it. I had 3, Tanya had 1 which she looked a little upset about.

"also the Casa Bella website which has a transcript and will notify you whenever the X's order something to the room"

"NO! this cannot be happening it was suppose to be me and Edward for a romantic getaway far from my sisters and Edward's family. Now I'm stuck in this small bungalow with this…thing while my man gets to have the week with that piece of trash " now she done flipped her lid.

"listen here, don't you think I'd rather be with my girlfriend then in locked in here with you! Huh? quit whining and get over It. they have two separate room and we can see them. So just SHUT UP!! and if i ever hear you say anything about or to my Bella I will rip all that blond hair right from your head " she looked at me shock then glared dagger

"bastard!"

"bitch!" this is gonna be a long week.

Edward's POV

"I still can't belive your here Bella how you been?"

"fine. how are you and Tanya?"

"oh, uhh okay" for some reason I did not want to talk about Tanya. so I Changed the subject. "anything you want to do today since it's just you and me" she pondered this for a minute then smiled "well me and Jake were planning on going to the pool or something then he suggested the hot tub" she giggled like she was remembering something. "doesn't mean we can't go since there gone" Bella looked up at me surprised, maybe i was being to forward "I don't know Edward I'm really into Jacob right now"

"nothings gonna happen. ha, ever hear the saying what they don't know won't hurt" she pursed her lips in a line then bit her bottom lip sucking in air.

"okay"

* * *

**hope i don't dissappoint and if there's anything i can do to make it better let me know but don't be too harsh**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank all my reviewers/favorites/adders mainly twilightaddict4949 for staying and reviewing every chapter. Thanks to Robertlover for sending my those messages there very helpful. Also I don't mind criticism, if there is something I could do to make this better, or errors, writing form please tell me**

**Disclaimer(sorry I haven't put these)- I sadly own nothing and will never be Smeyer **

Chapter 4

TPOV

Great, it's 9:37PM, I'm bored with nobody to comfort me. That Jacob fellow hates me which I really don't care and Edward is with his ex-girlfriend, EX being the keyword!

That damn red light started flashing again, that's the forth time!

Jacob groaned in frustration, he glared at it like he was about to throw it. the way he was intent on it was kinda scary and almost animalistic.

The TV screen came to life and Natalia came up,

"Isabella and Edward have just gotten in the Jacuzzi which triggered the web cam. Now whenever they go in you can view it on your TV," Jacob gasped, my mouth hung open. How could he!? So that's why the lamp was flashing so much. Do I even want to know what they were doing? The red flashed again but this time continuing to glow faintly.

"or you can keep your TV off if you don't wanna watch"

Natalia left the screen going blank and Jacob immediately turned the power on showing us Bella Swan and my Edward sitting side by side in the Jacuzzi "ugh, I can't believe him"

"him? She probably seduced him or something"

"Bella? seduce? I don't think so"

"I don't understand what I'm seeing"

"well it's right in front of ya beauty queen, there together and there happy"

BPOV

The water was warm and the soft bubble felt heavenly.

But this is wrong, I belong with Jacob, Edward left me. Am I really going to take him back? Edward could always leave again easily getting bored with me or just losing interest.

But he didn't seem mad or unfocused, his attention was on me, making the situation natural, very easy, like we never split up.

He looked up at me through his dark, long lashes and smirked, I blushed.

"how do you feel?" Edward asked, pushing a strand of hair from my forehead.

"good." I replied he went behind me and rubbed into my shoulders. Pushing down tight areas and messaging my neck, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat. Edward rested his strong chin on my collarbone while his pale finger slid down my waist.

"no, Edward wait" I said pulling away, he looked confused and sadden that I moved but it was so… how can I put it?… uncomfortably comfortable,

"I'm sorry. was that to much?"

"a little."

"sorry"

He held my hand for a while and we floated effortlessly leaning on the edge in a relaxing silence.

Suddenly I noticed Something orange by Edward's towel. it looked like a stack of cards.

"look at this" I said

"hmm?" I picked up the cards. And read a few lines.

"game cards. Hmm? you Wanna play?" he looked at the cards examining then nodded. "sure why not"

JPOV

"sure why not" Edward said shuffling some cards.

"okay so there just playing a card game, no big deal"

Tanya sniffed and rubbed a eye. Why is she crying? Does she really think Edward is going completely faithful knowing how much of a thing the two were? If Bella does something I would be mad too but she can't help it. She very much loved Edward and the setting was too…. Romantic.

"cards aren't just magically by a Jacuzzi. They were planted there, pushing them to rekindle a flame."

Oh.

I never thought about that. They said we would get activity's for them and spy to see if the two still love each other. But if Bella never got that mail we would never be here. Somebody must have tipped these people off about us. But who? That's the question. Who?

BPOV

"it's says 'what is it about a girl(/boy) you like the most?'" he pondered then said.

"her smile. That's why I liked you Bella you have the cutest smile ever" I blushed

"and that blush, it's beautiful" he always told me how my blush light the room pink but I didn't know he like my smiled. Edward crooked smiled to me was perfect, I guess my dainty shy smile was like that for him.

"okay my turn, 'have you ever had sex? With who and how would you rate it?'"

my eyebrows rose automatically at such a personal question. Why did he pick that question from his deck when he knew I've been with him, I guess his eagerness was pointed to the rate portion of the question.

Being with Edward was okay, I would expect as much though since it was our first time and didn't really know what we were doing. The second time was better… and that was our last time.

"well I've you of course. And Jacob"

**Back at the bungalow**

"what! she told me she was a virgin"

**Back with the X's**

Being with Jacob was different he already had his first, second and third experience.

He showed me what was pleasurable and what was not for him but mostly Jacob asked me what felt good to me.

I could never compare the two.

"anything else" Edward pushed, probably still waiting for the rate.

"well… I guess I rate you a…. 8"

"why a 8?"

"cause I've been with Jake longer and we never _really _had time to…ya know"

"so Jacob's a 9?" he's upset. I knew this would happen

"mm….9 and a half" he smiled a little and looked at his cards again choosing the next one while I choose mine.

We continued like that for maybe 4 minutes. rating, comparing, or choosing something about each other or our partners when Edward got his last card and read,

"'if you could would you kiss me now" his brilliant green eyes bore into mine, only god know the expression on my face. I felt sad we parted, angry he acts like he wants me back and mostly, foolishly happy to be near him.

JPOV

There face got closer there lips inches from the other and then

Click

The TV shut off.

"DAMN!" I growled then flung the pillow by my side at the set hoping it would flicker back on.

"they kissed. There kissing. No, please no." Tanya whimpered. then ran into the bedroom. I smack the side with no success.

The tube was black and taunting shouting 'ha ha you don't know if your girlfriend is being faithful or not.

Maybe it was the heat of the moment and she stopped, like with that message he tried to give her.

Or maybe there holding each other.

"Why!" I asked nothing in particular

"why me! why now. I feel like I just go her he's not taking her away from me"

I won't allow it,

when this whole thing is over with Bella will me mine just as I planned she would. The white gold ring I bought her is going to be on her finger and the blond bitch can keep Edward. But Bella is mine


	5. Chapter 5

How's everyone liking there new middle or high school. Congrats to those going to collage. Hopefully I'll be able to keep homework and this organized, but for now enjoy.

Chapter 5

EPOV

I was almost positive I was dreaming. One, because most of the pictures were flashy flowing colors, but the other half told me different. I was staring inside a cream colored room filled with baby things; such as a rocking chair, changing table, and a crib. Bella gracefully floated toward me, which was another reason I thought this was a dream. In her arms was a little bundle jerking it's hands and foot, making small noises excitedly "Edward…" Bella said holding it out, her voice sounded soothing then became more louder less dreamy.

"Edward! Edward get up!" I woke with a start staring into big brown eyes.

"come on we gotta go." she urged pulling my covers back exposing my bare chest.

"go where?"

JPOV

Okay, so we made a choice.

Natalia came to the bungalow telling us to pick a daytime activity for Bella and Edward we could either choose a bartending class or a game of chess. Tanya immediately said chess. I agreed until Natalia told us the catch, figures.

If we choose the class we can spy if we choose chess we won't.

"Jacob?" Tanya said obviously lost for words "I guess bartending, Bella doesn't drink anyways and it's not so intimate, really" she nodded finally getting along with me.

BPOV

They signed us up for a class, a bartending class? Really! I never drunk, served, or made anything stronger then a glass of wine. But now staring at the curvy shaped glasses and tropical sounding drink I really don't know what's going to happen.

"hello my name is Onya and I'll be your teacher today" the lady behind the desk greeted us. She for sure was in her twenties. early thirties at the least. She has short brown hair with highlights and dark brown eye.

She introduced us to the different bottles, naming them for us. Surprising to me Edward knew almost all of them.

Different guest arrives and asked for drinks each with a different flavor they preferred. It was harder then I thought. luckily, I only dropped one glass and spilled one bottle of vodka.

Finally the crowd was forgetting about us. Leaving me and Edward to talk.

"I can't believe I actually did this!" I exclaimed

"admit it you enjoyed yourself" Edward said taking a sip of his drink. "yeah it was kind of fun. At least you seemed to know what you were doing." He smiled crookedly then kissed the top of my head.

"oh Bella silly, silly Bella. I know everything" I punched his arm and we laughed a simple sweet laugh and I felt so at ease I forgot about Jacob and Tanya. About how I was suppose to be feeling guilty, faithful and sober. By the end both me and Edward were not drunk but just enough to act and talk like moron.

**Back at the bungalow**

TPOV

"we have a note!" I yelled to Jacob in the other room.

He came out, pulling on a shirt then brushing his hair back. I read,

"'you have another choice to make. Isabella and Edward have gone back to their suite and you can choose weather you want to see what happen after the activity before the activity or what's going on right now.'"

The screen came on with our choices and we picked after the Activity.

It was then I wanted to smack Jacob Black full in the face.

Edward and Bella's speech was slightly slurred, they blurted out sweet nothings to each other and just seemed to be enjoying each others company.

They landed in a pile of pillow and held one another talking about what could have been. worst of all Edward said

"I love you Bella, I never stopped"

"I love you too Edward"

"what about Jacob?" he rubbed her arms

"I've seen him as a good friend more then a lover. Probably cause he's been that way for so long. What about Tanya?"

Edward sighed

"I don't know about Tanya. I really don't know."

EPOV

Natalia came back with a message. "were very sorry but due to complications you've been moved to a new suite. Your bags are already there, have a nice day"

The sign on the door said honeymoon suite. Should I be worried? I bet there's going to be candles and flowers, Champaign and hearts. The works,

maybe this is what I need. I can connect with Bella more, show her how much I'm sorry for leaving her and … and that I want her back.

JPOV

Once again Natalia came up and told us Bella and Edward were moved.

"there VP bracelets have been updated also so you can see were in the room they are. pink is for Isabella, blue is for Edward"

Okay so Bella was sitting or lying on the bed while Edward was in the shower. Later they order some dinner and went to bed. the one bed fit for two.

A note again "it says there going to watch a movie and we can spy from a camera in the screen." Tanya informed me.

I was really getting annoyed right now with these stupid test and Natalia with her creepy wide smile. But what really pissed me off the most was how easy Bella gave into Edward. He kissed her neck, collarbone, cheek and finally her mouth. The damned TV cut off right when the filthy ingrate slung his body atop her.

Tanya cried, but this time I decided to comfort her. If Bella was going to fun so I will.

She knew that's what I wanted and gave it to me happily we didn't have sex, rest assure but we did make out and slept together.

She told me if things don't work out we should try to be together. Never crossed my mind after. The name counter declared Tanya 6. Jacob 8.

We would meet tomorrow and tomorrow faith will tell what happens but for now I'll just stick with the strawberry blond girl curled next to me in her black bra and just wait.

* * *

_I know i always seem to end with Jacob. but he makes it more....i don't know cliffhanger-ish. but what do you guys think the out come will be?_

_please R&R ^^  
or else i'll have to do that thing were i don't update till i get a certien amout of review. (_you don't want that do you)


	6. Final Chapter

**A/N:** **sorry I've haven't updated lately on the last chapter too, don't hate me plz. I had a total Stephanie Meyer and thought of a story in a dream I had to write down so I didn't forget. I also have school, and I had to think how I wanted the end to be but I got it now.**

Chapter 6

EPOV

Waking up this morning was great. I had that baby dream again but I was woken up to with my Bella at my side. She curled up delicately against my chest breathing evenly.

I smiled and quietly got up.

After taking a hot shower and pulling on a white t shirt and jeans the smell of eggs and bacon wavered over to me.

Bella was eating over the granite-top counted. She looked up and grinned when she saw me.

"Good morning!" she greeting

"Yes it is," I continued "how was your night?" her grinned widen

"Great but I happen to notice something on my neck this morning." I raised my brow in confusion. She giggled then inclined her head up and to the left revealing a small dark purple blotch surrounding slight teeth bite marks.

"Thanks for the hickey." she commented sarcastically after I flushed in embarrassment. (Even though it looked cute on her) How could I have given her a hickey when she has a boyfriend? And today was the last day we were gonna spend together before going off with our significant other. At least she'll have something to remember me by. Ha!

After Bella showered and I ate we packed our bags, teased each other about some random things and talked. Really talked … about us. Bella said she would have loved to get back together, but Jacob is her friend that she would never want to hurt or lose. She's so selfless.

"Bella I know it'll bother you that Jacob would be hurt but shouldn't you put your happiness first?" I questioned, lovingly rubbing her hand and falling into the warmth of her chocolate brown eyes. She shrugged and replied, "Don't you worry about Tanya … I mean, haven't you thought about where exactly she is, what she's up to, who she's with and if she's okay"

This weekend, no actually. I have not thought about Tanya at all really. Does that make me sound like a monster that I don't care where my girlfriend was just that I with Bella, my ex-girlfriend?

"Well it would bother me if she was with somebody other then me _now _but if we were not together I could care less"

"Do you care about me?"

"Of course, don't be ridiculous"

"Then why did you leave"

"It's was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. Trust me I did not leave you for Tanya so get that thought out of you head if it's there. I loved you."

She pulled her hand back

"_Loved?_" past tense.

"No, no I still do. You beautifully silly girl … I don't know what the draw is between me to you put it's there and it's strong I could tell by the first day we met back in the other room," should I tell her about the dream? Either she'll find it sweet I dream about getting married and having a baby or disturbing that I'll sound like a moron.

"Oh Edward, I really don't know." we ended there.

Two notes were tapped to our door one for me the other for Bella, each said the same thing with a map at the bottom only different directions. Bella hugged my goodbye. I couldn't help but pull down the hood of the light blue jacket she wore to glance at the hickey then we went our separate ways.

My stop was on a small pier extending out the water. _Bella and I could have fished here _I thought absently. But was immediately taken out of the mental picture when none other then Jacob Black came into view glaring daggers.

TPOV

I sat on the disgusting green and yellow striped lawn chair by the pool. The bitch finally showed up with a pitiful look on her face. I sneered back.

"Hello Tanya." she mumbled then reluctantly sat in the other chair next to me, I snorted and explained everything.

"You don't know this but the past week I saw everything you and Edward did," her jaw dropped. "Yep, me and Jacob were able to spy and got quite a peek at the flame you so desperately tried to rekindle," obviously she still liked and wanted Edward. She practically threw herself at him getting in the hot tub and didn't argue when they had to share a bed that it was pathetic.

"Now you have to make a choice" I held up the two blue squares in my hand showing Bella the front. "X stands for Edward, O stands for Jacob" I angrily tossed them at her. "By the way Jacob's a _really _fun person. We become _good_ friends" laughing at her confused face I stamped off hoping she heard the clink of my heels she could never walk in and saw my sexy hip sway Edward loved.

I'll never understand what he saw in her, from what Edward told me she was extremely clumsy, shy and a blush that could light up a dark room. She's in desperate need of a make over, flat-chested and her clothes! Ugh!! Man, I need a drink.

JPOV

Edward made his way toward me. There was a look of caution in his eyes.

I felt an anger so hot my torso, hands and shoulder shook violently

We stood there for a second. Finally after about two days I'm coming face-to-face with the man who kissed, touched, and slept with my girlfriend. I wanted to rip his throat out. But there's hidden cameras somewhere. I don't need to go to jail right now.

I took a deep breath and said "how was your vacation with my girlfriend"

He shrugged, "relaxing" he chuckled in a very taunting way. He obviously doesn't know and found it funny to make discreet joke about his and Bella affair.

"I know it was. I never left, Tanya and I saw first hand how relaxing your weekend was." he smiled faded.

I pulled out the two pink tiles from my back pocket. He caught them "X stand for Bella and O stands for Tanya make your choice" I continued back up the pier saying no more because I was starting to get hot again. I forced my shoulder into Edward's causing him to lose his footing, Damn. I wanted him to fall in the water.

EPOV

_Bella, Tanya, Tanya, Bella._ Alright Edward time to play pros and cons.

Pros on Tanya: nice, sexy, smart… (That kind a sums her up)

Cons on Tanya: she can be vain and pretty harsh on people she dislikes, prone to jealousy, stubborn. Our relationship needed constant attention and action. I notice whenever were in danger of separating we have sex and were back into each other again.

Pros on Bella: she's sweet, kind, beautiful, loving, trustful, always there when I needed her, she always could lower the highest guard I put up and do exactly what felt right in that moment. I told myself and her multiple times how she's like my shining star. Now she's just a comet, there to brilliantly light the dark for only a second then sadly disappears indefinitely ( **twiquote ^_^**)

Cons on Bella: ummmm … she's a klutz so it's a little hard to take her anywhere without her falling and hurting herself. Our relationship seemed like any normal teenage relationships I see go through, simplicity is mainly our problem that it's rare and shocking when something surprising happens.

Alright I made my choices sticking one tile in my pocket then throwing other into the water (**A/N: why do they do this? Then waste money on a new tile thing **_**every**_** episode**)

BPOV

Edward has been my love for months, Jacob for years.

Jacob loves me but so does Edward. Who cares about me more? Obviously Edward still has intense feelings for me and Jacob always says he was born just for me to love and me for him. Destiny.

I know Jacob must hate Edward but what he said this morning is true. There's a metal steel between us and I to felt its pull that first day.

What did Tanya say again? Something … about Jacob.

'_We became _good_ friends'_

What did that mean? Sound harmless but the way she said it made me think Jacob and Tanya had fun here in Cancun as well. He couldn't have cheated on me could he?

I thought and thought then decided. I kept one blue tile then placed the other face down in the chair and walked away

EPOV

Tanya stood waiting for me with her hand on her hips and a smile

"hey baby" she greeted

"Tanya" I answered wirily

"so …?" impatient. Another con

"Tanya I care deeply for you and I want nothing but your happiness but … everything about us is physical nothing else. Which is why I pick Bella, I love her" I showed her the X tile.

Her small hand quickly pull back then smacked in my jaw. She huffed then exclaimed "fine Edward Anthony Mason! be with the bitch I don't care. and you want to know something?" voiced lowered she snarled in my face "I slept with your brother anyways and his hell of a lot better then you." (**A/N: pick whoever you want) **

and with that she stormed off grumbling angrily. Jasper or Emmett is gonna get it. By me and there girlfriend

BPOV

Jake's deep set eyes burning into mine with pain, anger, confusion more pain.

I sighed

"I'm sorry Jake, truly I am. I love you and I didn't mean for this to happen, if I knew _he_ was gonna be here we would have never came, it's all so sudden everything's happing all at once."

"nobody's blaming you babe." a tear rolled down my cheek and he caressed it away. Then lifted my chin so my mouth would meet his. His lips were warm and soft and I tasted salt. Was he crying?

Breaking the kiss he said "I love you"

I simply answered "I've made my decision"

* * *

Seeing Edward was so difficult, he was anxious and really upset.

I sighed not sure who should start, as I opened my mouth to begin he beat me to it.

"Bella I love you, I never meant to hurt you and dumping you was the worst mistake of my life. After spending so much time with you showed me that. that's why…. I picked you" he smiled crookedly, oh god what am I going to do? Why now? Why me? I just wanna fly to Switzerland and forget this whole thing. Why Switzerland I don't know.

"goodness Edward I love you too and I would love if we could keep in contact but I just can't … pretend you never left me and I would be devastated if you get bored with me and leave again, then I won't have Jacob to go to when his mad at me.," I sobbed.

The tears ran cold down my face in long streams. His fell too, eyes red.

The bushes ruffled behind me as Jacob walked out a grin on his face a look of love in his eyes watching me.

"I told you I would never do that again," he choked out. "I'm sorry"

"I know now you mean well but I love Jacob now to much to let him go, I'm sorry" Jacob placed his arm around my waist wiping my tear with his thumb, I kissed his cheek as a thank you.

Me and Edward hugged and promise to stay friends but quietly Edward told me he would try again for me and never stop. I gave him my phone number said good-bye.

Jacob helped me in the first black car then got in himself I notice Edward getting in the car behind us alone. Tanya was gone.

It sadden me to see him frown so probably the only good thing I did for him today, I told him to ride with us.

THE END

_Should I do an epilogue? _

Look out for my other stories coming soon, tell your friend your friend's friend your friend's, friend's friend your friend's, friend's, friend's friend your friend's, friend's, friend's, friend's friend *gasp* you get it just cuz it's can't mean you can't r&r&a (review & rate & add)


	7. Epilogue

Thank you all who liked my story you were great and just for it here's my promised epilogue.

Chapter 7-Epilouge

His warm mouth kissed butterflies around mine then finally locking on. Our breathing was ragged making me hotter then what I already was, my hand automatically reached up to caress his cheek then felt the prickly stubble growing. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced together in perfect harmony.

Unfortunately, air became an issue and we released from our embrace trying to catch our breath. He leans back into the couch and put an arm around me holding me close to his side.

We've been like this for months, but each day growing more passionate then the next. Our lives have changed since being on that show. We even saw it; I blushed like crazy thinking how everybody in the world probably saw this. I later found out Alice, Edward sister put us on the show because she missed me. Jeez that's Alice for ya, slow to call but quick to put you on a TV show. Plus Jacob had a lot of explaining to do after I saw him kiss and sleep with Tanya Denali, Edward EX-girlfriend. this is what she meant by '_fun'._

I've remembered how much I love him and he loved me but at a cost I got rid of one… but I changed my mind.

After flying home me and Edward kept our promise to each other and called one another, soon it turned into visits. Then stay over's. I feel so guilty about this but I've made my decision again. I want Edward back. But I have to tell Jacob carefully.

Edward rubbed my waist again bringing me out of my thoughts on Jacob and smiled crookedly.

"Hungry?" he asked. I nodded and he got up to go to the kitchen bringing back two apples and a bowl of grapes.

"My queen," Edward said regally lifting a green grape to my mouth.

I giggled and took it. "If I'm queen then you the king, not the servant," I said swallowing then taking a bite of the juicy red apple.

"Baby, I'll be anything you want me to be, knight, lord, king, servant … court jester," he chuckled musically, "town idiot if you like."

"No, your just Edward Cullen, my lover." he looked at me now seriously, all traces of joking gone.

"Bella," he said slowly. "Have you ever considered changing your name" my name? I never really like Isabella but I never thought of changing it, if that was possible

"How do I do that? … I mean … what are you asking?"

"… Bella I love you, with all I have and I haven't gotten around to buying a ring but … would you marry me? And become Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

Gasp. What should I say? Why did he have to bring up marriage? I still have to talk to Jake.

"Edward … I - I can't, not now-" he cut me off taking my hand and pleaded with his eyes "of course not right away, there plans but think about how our life would be. My love we could be together with no interruptions from Jacob," he got down on one knee "Bella I love you please, please say yes."

* * *

Jacob and I walked down the La Push Beach enjoying the gentle crash of waves and the cry of gulls. He took my hand and kissed it then led me to a broken tree trunk for us to sit and eat the lunch we brought.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jacob" I asked marveling at the setting pink and orange sun.

"Not really," he answer

I looked at him curiously,

"I'm looking at something beautifully brilliant I can't see anything else."

I blushed not at his words but at the familiarity of it. Edward had said something like that to me on our first date. It was twilight and we were lying in a luscious meadow he found along time ago, only he and I knew of it and we intended to keep it that way. Anyways, looking into the sky I said "Tonight is the most special, most beautiful night I ever experienced." and he answered "Not really, I've seen a lot of nights most perfect then the next it eventually got boring but you, are so lovely and beautiful, your special to me I don't really see anything else that can compare"

It was also the first night we kissed.

He laughed at my blush thinking he caused it not a memory. "ya' know I'm really glad you picked me." no! not again why can't we put X-effect behind us, everyday either from Edward or Jacob they bring up that stupid show. It's Edward favorite MTV reality show now, that and Room Raiders. (**A/N: who here seen that?**)

I decided I couldn't take this romantic scene and we went back to his house after a quick greet from Billy, his dad, he walked I stumbled over the rocky ground to the garage where another car was in the making, I forgot the name but his still only on the base structure.

While he chatted happily I sat on a wooden stool forcing motivation to come. Okay it's now or never.

"um Jacob there's something I need to tell you" he stopped his banter about this guy named Sam and his wedding to look me in the eyes. He always knew when I had something important to say.

"it's hard for me to tell you this but … I've … been. Sigh, I've been cheating on you" I closed my eyes scared of his reaction, would he be mad? Upset? I couldn't stand to see him cry. But instead he hugged me.

"huh?"

"I kinda figured. But with who? For how long?" I refused to hug back, I don't deserve such kindness. Or was it pity.

"well with Edward," he snorted "for… I don't know really we only had sex twice"

"ONLY!" here's the hate.

I stuttered come up with nothing. I didn't even want to do it the first time. He seduced me, but that would make him madder and want to hurt Edward. "Bella you made your choice! Your staying with me!"

"No, I want another choice"

"you can't Bella. besides, I got you something. I wanted to save it for a better time maybe when we got a little older but you need it"

Jacob touched my face then and told me to stay here.

When he came back he held a small black velvety pouch and placed in my palm. I untied the drawstring and out tumbled a box small enough for … oh god!

I pinched it open with my thumb and index finger to find a white gold ring nestled into a white fabric attacked to the box . It had small diamonds embedding around it and the center stone was one big square with diamonds inside and a similar square inside the big one. In the corners on the small square were raised circle jewels. It was dazzling. (**A/N: link to picture in my profile**)

he got to one knee.

"bella will you marry me" once again I was speechless. Two guys asked me for my hand in marriage on the same day. This ring must have cost a fortune but I know who I love, who I always loved.

"Jacob I love you I always will but … already said yes to Edward." he gave me a shocked look then confused.

"'already said yes'? how? He…? When" he stuttered

"this morning. I'm so sorry Jake"

He shrug and didn't look me in the eye

"it's fine," sniff "I understand, but why"

"being with him made me realize how important he was to me. I know he left and I was depressed. I love him and he dumped Tanya for me I see now he stills loves me."

Jacob got up looked me in the eyes and kissed me, hard. His mouth dominated mine I half struggled. After a while I settled in to kiss back with as much passion he given me. His warm large hand curls around me neck while mine twisted in his long black hair.

He broke us off to look at me again.

"that was either a reminder of what we have, or our last kiss" his words cut me deep, the traitor tear slipping down my face. I state shakily, "our last time"

* * *

The end

hope you enjoyed my very first story with hopefully alot more to come.


End file.
